bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Workplace Proximity
"The Workplace Proximity" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on October 17, 2013. Summary Amy starts working at Caltech on a neurological project near Sheldon. Extended Plot Penny is filling up Sheldon and Amy's glasses at the Cheesecake Factory. Assessing their situation she says, "Awkward silence. Sheldon on his . No touching. Somebody's having night." Amy replies that it is steamier than it looks since Sheldon is researching symbols of root in . Actually Sheldon has changed his searching to a new pair of on . Penny then asks Amy how she doesn't just tear off his and take him right there on the . Sheldon insists that if Amy did that he would scream. After Penny leaves, Amy says that she has some exciting . Sheldon interrupts with his exciting news. His cuticle scissors will be delivered in one to two , but he is routing for one day. Amy continues that she has been invited to consult at Caltech on an for a few months. They could have and together. Sheldon has found riding with Leonard rather tedious lately because the only game he wants to play is the quiet game. Sheldon also insists that Leonard is terrible at it since he always wins. Amy wonders if Sheldon is agreeable with this arrangement since they will be in close proximity all day long. She cites the adage that one should not where one eats. Sheldon notes that his father always said that and "Who does one have to orally gratify around here to get a ?". Sheldon doesn't know how that applies to their conversation. Amy explains that it means they should not have a relationship in the . Sheldon is surprised since he always took it literally and never used the in any he ate in. Amy was relieved that he had no problem with them working together. Sheldon replied that she was not a relived as he was about to be heading to the restroom. Sheldon's final comment was that "It's a , little lady." Later in his apartment playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a,Howard tells Sheldon that he's crazy to work with his . Raj considers working together romantic since his met at work. What started as a , ended in a date with his father the gynecologist. Then she started working there, which turned into followed by hatred that continues until today. Howard again insists that it is not a good idea. Leonard thinks that it is good since Amy can put drops in Sheldon's eyes that next time he gets . Leonard then plays "the big " card which Sheldon corrects him as "The raging ". Leonard does know what the card is, he has just thought that Sheldon was a big baby. Howard describes how he wouldn't want to see Bernadette all day long and then have to hang out with her afterwards. Raj is not happy since they used to work together and then hang out together afterwards, however, that is what drove Howard into the arms of "another ". Sheldon is still not worried since the hours they spend together can be deducted from their weekly quota. Leonard begs to be there when Sheldon tells that to Amy. Over in Penny's place, Bernadette and Amy are discussing her response experiment to performed at Caltech. Bernadette then denies that she had used the same on humans since it would be un . Penny surprises them both by telling them who the enzyme that she is using. She immediately adds that her phone is as smart as they are. Sheldon then knocks on the door using all three of their names. Bernadette wonders if he is ever going to stop his . Amy hopes he doesn't because she plans on using his love of repetition in the future. Amy answers the door with Sheldon telling her that he doesn't think that them working together is a good idea. He says goodbye, however Amy stops him. She has signed a and cashed the check already. Sheldon doesn't think that she is coming out of this looking good. Penny says that she thought he was fine with her working there. Sheldon changed his mind after Howard told him how awful it would be to work with his all day. Bernadette stands up screaming, "He said what??" Sheldon tells her to not worry about it since he thinks that too much of her would be numbingly tedious. Bernadette marches off to have a with her husband. Sheldon thinks that she should make it short because is her friend. Amy does not agree with Sheldon and still plans on doing her . Penny adds that he can't tell Amy what to do. Sheldon reminds her that she told Leonard not to wear his in public. She was not going to go to the with someone dressed as a damn space . Amy then backs off and tells Sheldon that she won't bother him since she will be in a different buildings and that they won't even have to have together. Before everything, she is a and she'll just do her work and hopefully scare the living crap out of some monkeys. Sheldon thinks a moment and then asks if Amy's -like won't be drawn to his . As Penny is shaking her head, Amy assures him that she is getting more and more assured. Sheldon then gives her his which Amy did not ask for. Sheldon adds that it's too late because no "backsies". Amy closes the looking cross. Over in the other , Howard is trying to explain his previous insensitive . First he tells Bernadette that Sheldon misunderstood that he felt she would be seeing to much of him. Sheldon then again "helps" by saying that he shouldn't to his while blaming him for a misunderstanding. Then Howard reluctantly admits that if they worked together and lived together they might get of each other. Sheldon then adds that he just said that he would get sick of her. Bernadette then wants to know what exactly he would get sick of. Raj leans over to Leonard and says that his only two are to fake a or have a real one. Bernadette asks if it's her or is she too ? Howard thinks that his is getting . She points out that he's holding the wrong arm for a heart attack. Howard switches arms and tells her that he has that would drive her crazy if she had to deal with him all day long. Bernadette mentions him looking her in the eye and lying to her. She walks out telling him to find some place else to . All Sheldon can say is that if it makes him feel any better, he and Amy are just fine together. The next day at lunch in the cafeteria, Leonard asks if Raj and Howard spent the night jumping up and down on the singing into some {w|hair brush}}es. Raj corrects him that it was just a couple of bros hanging out, eating and watching . Howard tells Sheldon that none of this problem would have happened if he hadn't tried to help him. Sheldon counters that it also would not have happened if there was a greater percentage of in the early . Now its his turn to play this game. Amy walks by with her saying "Gentlemen". Leonard wonders of everything is fine and Sheldon replies that as Howard pointed out, she is just respecting their boundaries. Leonard pointed out that Howard spent the with Raj. Sheldon looked over at Amy thinking that she really wanted to be at the cool , while she appears to be enjoying her colleagues' company. Then the flame decides to go over to the moth. Amy introduces her colleagues including a scientist from , Dr. Gunderson. Sheldon mentions that he is from the home of his favorite and second favorite . Sheldon then says that he is demonstrating the lack of as he calls him Dr. "No Fun"-derson. Amy asks where he is going with this line of , "Dr. Cooper". "I'm you're . Call me Sheldon." Sheldon sits down at their table telling them that he is in a boy/girl relationship with this "cute little lump of " which includes and holding . Amy then kicks his underneath the table which Sheldon thinks is a new part of their relationship. He then kicks her in the shin asks if she likes it. In Amy's new at Caltech, she is showing videos to a monkey to gauge his emotional reaction, the first one being a on a full of . After no reaction to a , she shows him a with a full of monkeys. Now he looks scared. Sheldon comes calling her Dr. Fowler, says that he is now done with work. He is then sacred by the crocodile video. Amy goes back to the Frenchman's picture to calm Sheldon. She describes her fear study which Sheldon calls goofing off. He is ready to go home since Leonard is still busy. Amy is still very busy and wants to know why she should do him any favors after how he treated her at lunch. The next video is a . Both the monkey and Sheldon shake their heads noticeably disgusted. Sheldon felt that his behavior was delightful and Dr. Gunderson needs to get s sense of humor. Amy says that he embarrassed her in front of her co-workers on her first day at work. The next video is a in a . Both Sheldon and the monkey and tilt their heads to the right. Amy tells him to find another way . Sheldon thinks that she is mad at him based upon her and . Finally Amy just tells him to leave. The next video is a giving , to which they both cover their eyes, stick out their tongue and Sheldon says "bleah". Amy does notice their mirroring reactions. At the apartment, Penny and Leonard are under a together watching . Leonard mentions how late Sheldon is getting home. He fell asleep on the and ended up in little . He finds them to be a lovely except when you wake up face to face with them. He brought home some and , which he hates, during a misunderstanding when asking for directions. Leonard figured that Amy was going to bring him home. Sheldon says that Amy is acting very strange. One of the Sri Lakans thinks that a recently crossed her . Sheldon that he may have been drumming up business for his , the . Penny asks him what happened. Sheldon replies that Amy thinks that he embarrassed her. Penny agrees that he did without hearing the details. Leonard adds that he has known him a long time and that with all the love he can muster, Amy is right and he is wrong. Leonard refuses to hear Sheldon's side which Penny does asks about. As Sheldon starts, "Well.." Penny shakes her head that she has to go with Amy on this problem. Sheldon leaves in a huff. Raj and Howard are having and playing a . Howard finds the food too spicy. Raj has no because he eats them like . Someone is at the door, so Howard answers it. It's Bernadette. They quietly say and Bernie says that she may have overreacted. Howard admits that he may not have handled it well either. Bernadette says that sometimes it feels like he spends more time with his than with her. Howard denies it. Bernie counters that they work all together, then spend time at night, go to the comic book store, and he and Raj even got a couple's together last . When he had said that he didn't want to spend that much time with Bernadette, it really hurt her . Howard really feels bad and he says that tomorrow he is turning over a new and that she is now his number one . "Why tomorrow?" she asks. He wants to finish the new Batman video game they are playing. Bernadette turns around and leaves. Raj tells him to follow her which Bernadette yells back that he shouldn't. Howard then thanks Raj for getting him into {trouble}}. Sheldon goes over to Amy's apartment to very late at night. He couldn't sleep because of what happened between them. He also had a very long bus and offers Amy some mutton and coconut milk. She doesn't want it and he complains that he can't give it away. Amy asks him what he wants. Sheldon explains that it is not easy to say. He finds all difficult though especially with one who has troubles with everyday and that strikes some people as being a . Amy replies lovingly that Sheldon is not a weirdo. Sheldon comes back that he wasn't talking about himself. He doesn't know what is going to set her off; introducing himself as her boyfriend; trying to drive him home; breaking the ice with her colleagues using (the funniest kind of humor). Amy wants him to come to his point. Sheldon tells her that he likes her and all. Amy replies "I like you, too." Sheldon then says that he hopes she does because he doesn't see anyone else banging on her to put up with her . Amy slams the door in his face. Sheldon complains through the door that she didn't even say goodbye and that that is why people think that she's weird. Leaving he calls her a poor kid and that just doesn't see it. Finally, both Bernadette and Amy are at [[the Cheesecake Factory] bar with Penny tending the bar. Bernadette says that she is not apologizing to Howard and then he has to come back to her begging on his . Amy is also going to ignore Sheldon at work. Penny says not to worry because Leonard is going to sit them down, talk to them and set them straight. The issue of how they are being treated is not yet closed. Instead the guys are in apartment 4A playing with and a . "Pull! Yeah!!" Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN:..."The Workplace Proximity" put the season back on track. Between the fact that it dealt head-on with the simmering tension between Amy and Sheldon and that it offered a number of memorable barbs, this was one of the better episodes in recent memory...The balance between the two relationship crises worked well. Usually you have two or three subplots vying for space in any given week, with at least one inevitably getting the short shrift. But the Amy/Sheldon and Wolowitz/Bernadette conflicts played off of each other nicely...It was the rare episode that seemed to fire on all cylinders." http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/18/the-big-bang-theory-the-workplace-proximity-review *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B, stating that "Howard's apology brought out a beautiful moment, which was ruined by TBBT's need for comedy to be shoved down everyone's throat." http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/34143802-the-workplace-proximity-s7e5 Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Amy working near Sheldon at Caltech. *Taping date: September 24, 2013. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=426 *This episode was watched by 17.8 million people with a rating of 5.2 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. Trivia * In this episode, Amy begins to work at Caltech. * Amy hasn't worked with Sheldon since he worked in her lab in "The Vacation Solution". * When Howard and Bernadette are fighting, the apartment flag is upside down. * Amy's monkey and Sheldon both have the same reactions to the images Amy is showing the monkey to generate an emotional response. Amy does notice Sheldon's reactions. * It is revealed that Mrs. Koothrappali was a patient of her husband as well as a co-worker. As both are health care employees, another reason is supplied for them to enjoy Doogie Howser reruns. Quotes :Bernadette: I may have overacted :Howard: Well, yeah, well. I didn't handle it so great either. :Bernadette: Just sometimes I feel like you enjoy spending time with your friends more than with me. :Howard: That’s not true. :Bernadette: It’s not? You spend all day together at work and then you all hang out at night playing games, going to the comic book store. Last week you two got a couple’s massage. You said you wouldn't want to spend that much time with me, it really hurt my feelings. :Howard: Oh wow, yeah, I get that. I’m so sorry. Starting tomorrow I am turning over a new leaf. Being with you is my number one priority. ---- :Sheldon: (Knock..knock..knock). Amy. (Knock..knock..knock). Amy. (Knock..knock..knock). Amy. :Amy:Sheldon, what are you doing here so late? :Sheldon: I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what happened earlier between us. Also I had one heck of a bus nap. Oh speaking of which. Do you want some mutton and coconut milk? :Amy: No. :Sheldon: Boy, I cannot give this stuff away. :Amy: What do you want? :Sheldon: Amy, this isn't easy to say. All relationships are difficult, but even more so when you’re in one with a person who struggles with everyday social interactions and frankly who can strike some people as being kind of a weirdo. :Amy: Sheldon, you’re not a weirdo. :Sheldon: I wasn't speaking about me. I mean honestly, there’s no telling what will set you off. You know, introducing myself as your boyfriend. Giving you the opportunity to drive me home. Breaking the ice with your colleagues using ethnic humor, you’re funniest kind of humor. :Amy: What’s your point? :Sheldon: My point is we’re a couple and I like you for who you are quirks and all. :Amy: I like you too. :Sheldon: I should hope so. I don’t see anyone else banging on this door to put up with your nonsense. slams the door in his face. Not even a goodbye. You see, that’s the kind of thing that makes people think you’re weird. Poor kid, she just doesn't see it. Gallery Work14.jpg Work13.jpg Work12.jpg Work10.jpg Work9.jpg Work8.jpg Work7.jpg Work6.jpg Work5.jpg Work4.jpg Work3.jpg Work2.jpg Work1.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Relationships Category:Stubs Category:Episodes